Little Secret
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Robbie has been hiding a secret for nine months from his friends. Successfully hiding it until one day, his friends find out his secret. A newborn girl with a mother that has passed away. RORI 3rd Place winner in Jonathan81's Boundverse RORI Contest!
1. The Death Call

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

AN: **This here is my entry for Jonathan81's Rori contest. I have no idea how long this will be, but not all chapters will be this short. This is just a prologue for the story ahead. I'll try and finish this by November 21****st****, which is when his contest is over. Today's the 10****th****, so I have roughly ten days to finish this. Can I do it?...No clue.**

**Happy birthday bro and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1- The Death Call

Another day at Hollywood Arts was filled with laughter, abnormality and the occasional drama, and a group of six friends were trying their best to figure out how to unwind from it. Whether it be mini-golfing, going for sushi, or even hijinks, they figured out something to do to fill their time. And today wasn't any different.

"Who's up for some sushi?"

Tori Vega's voice filled the quieting halls of Hollywood Arts. Her long brown hair tangled into curls with her usual radiant smile plastered onto her face. Often the one that gets her and her friends involved into their shenanigans, she was looking for some excitement to dull out the boredom that she had been feeling for the past few days.

Of course her frenemy, Jade West, had to shoot down the idea. "Why is it always sushi? Why can't it be something else?"

"Why not some burgers?" Beck Oliver threw in.

"I could do with that," Andre Harris nodded.

"Yay!" Cat Valentine bounced in excitement, "I can make them. I still have my grill."

Everyone groaned at the reminder. Last week, Cat suggested that they have a barbeque for a little hang-out. It looked and sounded alright at first, with the way she had things planned out. But, after Andre had taken a bite of one and promptly spat out the undercooked meat, things weren't as great as they had seemed.

"My stomach doesn't agree with that," Andre rubbed his stomach in protest. "The poor thing still feels some of that meat coming up. Maybe some not so undercooked food can help with that problem."

Cat pouted, "Phewie."

"Come on guys," Tori continued to try and get her sushi idea to be accepted by her friends. "Sushi is our thing. Our icon," she turned to the one voice that hadn't made himself known yet. "How 'bout you. Robbie?"

Everyone turned their heads to the ventriloquist that wasn't saying a word. He was just in la-la land with his phone held tightly in his hands. It was like he was waiting for an important call and didn't want to miss it. He didn't appear to hear Tori, only hovering his thumb over his touch screen so he can stop it occasionally from going into sleep mode. Whatever he was waiting for had to be important if he was so quiet and tense.

"Shapiro!" Jade tried to get the puppeteer to look away. "Vega just asked you a question!"

"What are you doing, Rob?" Beck tilted his head back and to the right to see what was on Robbie's phone screen. It was only his home menu with a picture of a girl on it. He didn't recognize the girl at all. She had blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, which was tied into a ponytail. From what Beck saw before Robbie moved his phone away, she was smiling and her stomach was kinda large.

"Nothing," he uttered his first word within the hour. He moved his eyes to Tori, "I'm not really in the mood for food, Tor. I'm sorry." And like before, right back into la-la land with his phone tightly held within his palm.

Tori blinked her eyes in confusion, "O…K?" her confusion wasn't well hidden if she was trying to make it so. Passing it off as another Robbie Shapiro episode of weirdness, she looked back to her other four friends. "So it's 1-4?"

"Yep," they responded in quick succession. They were probably the only group of people in this school that can do that. It took years of practice and accidental blurting, but they got it down. It always funny to see Tori get all annoyed when they did. It brought humor and humor was always good.

Like they predicted, here came Tori's reaction to their unison speech. "I hate it when you guys do that," she whined.

"Why? Just because you can't do it?" Jade smirked.

"It's part of the reason, yes." Tori admitted. No sense of trying to lie to Jade and give her a chance to turn your lie into a hurtful insult. It was something Tori learned over the months and she wasn't gonna fall for anymore of Jade's traps.

"Enough blabbering about our awesome group talent," Andre stood up from his spot on the steps. "Let's get going for some burgers."

"Can I make them?" Cat started to ask.

"No!" Jade's loud and demanding voice cut through like a saw on wood. Cat quieted down and didn't try to suggest making them again. Jade's loud voice was scary.

"You coming, Robbie?" Tori turned back to the boy who was still trapped in his own little world. They almost forgot him with all of their friendly arguing. It wasn't the first time it happened and it was always her to be the one to remember he was there. She wondered if the rest of the gang ever noticed about how they always forgot Robbie. If they did, they did a good job of hiding it.

Robbie's mouth opened to answer, but the sudden ringing of his song 'Broken Glass' stopped him. Tori gave him a disbelieving look at his choice of a ringtone, but knew that it was his phone and he could do what he wanted with it. Due to the way he reacted when he looked at who was calling, it was probably the call he was waiting for. She would wait for him to finish before asking again.

"Yeah?" Robbie looked jumpy and nervous. "Wait," he looked like he figured something out and was starting to get angry. "Why didn't you call me?" Tori could see the tears starting to brim in his eyes. "What do you mean she's…?" his eyes watered more. "Is the…?" he grew kinda happy, "It's okay? What is it?" he saddened again. "Rick, please tell me that you were lying before." He started to get emotional, "She can't be…" he held his eyes with his free hand. He calmed himself down, "I'm coming now. I'll be there as soon as I can." The call ended.

Tori did not understand a word of that conversation that Robbie just had. What was he talking about? Who was 'her'? What was 'it'? So many questions were buzzing around in her head and she at least wanted answers for a few of them.

"What's going on, Robbie?"

Robbie turned his attention from his phone to his friend. He didn't even realize that she was standing there the entire time watching him. He figured that they left him alone again, and it was the one time he wanted them to. He couldn't think of a way to hide this from Tori. She would keep asking him questions until he caved and it was clear he couldn't put up a good and long emotional fight. He always lost those.

He blinked some of his tears away before he got the words out.

"The mother of my child just died giving birth to my daughter."

End of Chapter 1 of Little Secret

Damn, I am good with these ideas.

I just love Daddy!Robbie, both the story and the idea of Robbie being a dad, and just had to put it in. This is a different approach and I hoped you all enjoyed and will follow me through to the end. When that is, I don't have a clue.

See you all next time and Jon…happy birthday. This is for you.

Next Time: Little Secret


	2. Little Secret

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

AN: **I'm surprised by the amount of feedback I got. People are really interested in this and it makes me smile knowing fellow readers and writers out there like what I'm doing. Sorry if this isn't really long, but I had a long exhausting day and I watched the newest episode of The Walking Dead and that always makes me want to go to sleep after for some reason. So right now I'm fighting sleep to write because I love ya guys.**

Chapter 2- Little Secret

Tori was sure she heard him wrong.

There was no way that Robbie said what he just said. A daughter? The mother died? He had to be on drugs or something to come up with an answer like that.

But the look of sorrow and happiness that was on his face showed that he wasn't lying. He was in sorrow because apparently the mother of his child died, but he was also happy because he now had a little girl.

What puzzled her was how this scenario could've happened. Not that there was anything wrong with Robbie, but who would've willingly slept with him and gotten pregnant by him? Robbie was definitely not the type of guy that would force that onto a girl. He would do everything to try and prevent something like that if he was gonna have sex. As much as she wanted to bombard him with questions, she knew better than to do something like that when he was un-doubtly heartbroken and saddened over the death of the mother of his child.

Not knowing what to say, she spat out the first word or phrase that came to her mind.

"What?"

She immediately regretted saying that. That was probably one of the dumbest things that she could've said at the moment. He needed comfort and all she gave was a crappy one-word response to a heartbreaking revelation.

"I really don't wanna repeat it," Robbie's voice broke through like a knife cutting through a bag of water. It spilled and made a mess, showing her that she didn't hear wrong. "I don't even fully believe it." He wiped his face with the palm of his hand. "So pardon me for not hanging out right now, but I got somewhere I have to be."

Robbie wanted to go and see his daughter. He knew that the baby was coming today, having gotten the call earlier that morning. But, the mother of his child had convinced him to not miss a day of school, as Robbie had missed too much over the nine months to go to all of the other appointments. That was something Robbie loved about her. She always found a way to get what she wanted, and now wasn't any different. It tore at his heart that she had died giving birth not even twenty minutes ago.

Now he had more of a reason to go and destroy the cursed, wretched demon that caused this.

Too bad he'll only get half-satisfaction.

He made a move to shove past Tori, feeling the rush of energy from the idea that he needed to get to the hospital ASAP flow through him. When his shoulder ran into hers, she spun around and grabbed his boney shoulder, stopping him in place. He looked through the glass of his glasses at her eyes. They were almost pleading-like, like if she was begging him silently for something.

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

The truth was he did. He did want someone to come. He just didn't think anyone cared enough. His parents and sister were no doubt gonna go to the hospital, having been excited about a grandchild and nephew/niece after the shock had worn off that Robbie had gotten a girl pregnant. While having family was good and all, having friends around would be better for Robbie. Robbie wasn't an idiot. He knew that his friends tried to hang with him as little as possible due to him being weird. It only got worse after he found out about the pregnancy.

He dropped so many hints that something was wrong, hoping someone would see it and say something. Coming outright and just saying he was gonna be a dad would just make him more weird in his friends' eyes. The lack of Rex around was one he thought for sure would set something off. Too bad people only thought he was moving on from being the puppet boy. He even spouted a bunch of baby facts over the months, but it only made him stranger in their opinion. He just stopped trying after a few months.

It was right then that he realized Tori was the only one that wasn't completely weirded out by him. Sure she thought he was kinda weird, and he understood why she thought that. But she never avoided him for it. Not like Beck, not like Andre, not like Jade and on occasion, Cat. He could use someone like her to be there for him. He was a single father now, although a part of him hopes that that part was just a sick joke that was being played.

Robbie gave her a nod, "Yeah…I'd like that."

And of course the question came. "How 'bout the rest of the gang?"

Robbie went through a few quick scenarios in his head. There were many bad ones and many O.K ones. Some were great, but they weren't gonna happen. One of those being Jade being comforting like no other with no insult under her tone. He snorted at that. She would say something about what was going on. He just knew it. The only question was when he should reveal. Better to get it out of the way and fast before it piles up and becomes too big for him to handle.

It's not that he was scared of his friends laughing at him about what was going on, no. But it was the fact that they might ignore him forever. Who wants to hang with the moron who got a girl pregnant? No one did, and his friends were on the top of the popularity ladder at Hollywood Arts. They would most likely abandon him for this.

Hell they already dis-include him from activities and they didn't even know about him being a dad.

Wanting to see his little girl, he shrugged at Tori and went to his car while she went to catch up to them. Even though only five minutes had passed since the call, Robbie coulda sworn hours had breezed right on by.

He just hoped Rick was lying and Katherine was alive.

…

As it turns out, Rick wasn't lying.

Twenty minutes later found the single father staring at a deceased Katherine Walsh, the mother of his newborn daughter, who was being held by her grandfather on her mother's side. So much blood was stained on her body and some was still on his daughter. They had to perform a caesarian section on her to get the baby out, and the shock and pain killed her. Doctor Glenn, the man who performed the C-section, had stated Katherine's body was never going to withstand the birth, due to her being incredibly small for her age. She was even smaller than Cat, and she was seventeen.

What made Robbie mad was that he didn't even get a say in the matter. They completely shut him out from the choice of whether to kill the baby and save Katherine, or to kill her and save the baby. Goddamn it, it was his choice too. His opinion was as important as Kat's.

Rick, Kat's father, took a step next to him. He was there to try and help his daughter when the choice had been made and he tried his best to convince her to forget the baby. Might've sounded cold, but it was true. Katherine was seventeen and had a whole life ahead for her, and she threw it away to save her daughter.

She would've been a great mother if she had gotten pregnant when she was older.

He didn't blame Robbie. At first he did, but when the study came back, he could only blame the other person that was to blame. Robbie didn't kill his daughter and he knew that. His wife didn't know that, and now despised Robbie for getting her daughter killed. The only bright side about that was that she didn't hate her granddaughter. Only her granddaughter's father.

"I know you're mad we didn't include you."

Robbie snorted, not taking his eyes off of Kat. "Why would I be mad?" he sarcastically spat out. "It doesn't matter that I wasn't included when it came down to the life of my daughter or the life of the mother of my daughter. You guys handled it _perfectly_. You didn't need me."

Rick was slightly hurt at Robbie's tone, but got where he was coming from. He would be mad too if he was him. Robbie had every right to be. "We knew what your choice most likely was." He gestured to the baby, "And no matter how much you love your daughter, you wouldn't have picked her. You would've said to save mine."

Robbie didn't deny Rick. The man was right. He didn't want any of them to die, but knew that if only one can be saved, then it would have to be Katherine. He would have to carry the guilt forever that he got her killed. And if Kat didn't die, he would have to live knowing his daughter was dead. Either way he was screwed.

"I don't hold you responsible,"

"Why not?" Robbie turned away from Kat to stare at the father of the girl he got killed. "You know it's my fault. I got her pregnant and the pregnancy killed her. Why don't you hate me?"

"I didn't say I didn't hate you," Rick corrected. "I said I didn't _blame _you. There's a difference."

"I don't see one."

Rick sighed, "It wasn't in your control about what happened. But the one who is responsible is a part of you. I can't hate him without hating you. As weird as that sounds."

Robbie nodded, "Yeah…I suppose so."

The crying of the newborn girl finally registered through Robbie's ears. Looking at his daughter, it kinda hurt to see that she looked just like Katherine. Blonde hair with a face that was round like hers. If Robbie didn't know better, he would say Karma was making him pay for getting Kat killed.

Rick held her to him, "Take your daughter," he urged. "Kat would bite your head off for not holding her." He light-heartedly joked. He knew that his daughter was gone, but could tell that she would live on somewhat in this baby. Her appearance was clear enough. It was like the day that Katherine was born, which only made this harder for him.

Robbie took the baby and held her small body in his scrawny arms. Holding his little girl felt so right and so calming. He would make a vow. A vow right here to be the best dad to his daughter. He would give her everything that she would need and would give her everything she wanted. Tears stained his eyes and glasses as he thought of a name.

"Welcome to the world…Katelyn."

Rick smiled at his granddaughter's name. Robbie really did pay attention to him when he told the story of Katherine's other possible names when she was born. Katelyn was his second choice and he was grateful Robbie picked it. Robbie was gonna be a great dad. Rick would help as much as he can and he knew Robbie's family would too.

If only he could get his wife, Erin, to stop hating him, then they could be one family.

…

"Why won't you tell us why we're here?"

Andre asked the question that Beck and Jade had already asked to Tori. They were talking about burgers when she came and told them to come with her to the hospital. They all gave her a confused look before Tori said Robbie needed them. Figuring he was hurt in someway, they followed after her. But now that they were here and Tori had explained that Robbie wasn't hurt, well…not physically, they wanted to know.

Tori gave the same answer for the third time, "I can't tell you."

"Why?" Cat asked.

"'Cause I don't even know what's fully going on. Only a short summary."

"Then give us the summary!" Jade barked from her spot against the wall.

Tori shook her head, "Robbie told me not to say anything."

"How sweet," Jade snarled. "What happened? _Rex _died again or something?"

Hearing the word 'died' sparked anger in Tori. Death was part of the reason that Robbie was here and since she knew the truth, it angered her to hear Jade make fun of it. She jumped up from her seat in a hurry. "It's not funny!"

Hearing nice girl Tori Vega yell in anger wasn't something that most people saw, if anybody. Andre, Beck, Cat and even Jade backed up slightly at her tone of voice. It was always when the nice ones snapped that stuff was about to go down.

Beck held up his hands in surrender, even if he didn't do anything. "Relax; no one said it was funny."

"Robbie really needs you guys here for him."

"We will be there for him…if we knew why."

Tori glared at him, "It shouldn't matter why! He's supposed to be your friend and yet you don't even care about him!"

Andre shook his head, "You know that's not true, Tori."

"We all care about Robbie," Cat spoke up. Hospitals always got her quiet and suppressed some of her random outbursts. Being locked in the mental ward for spouting nonsense will do that to you, no matter who you are.

Beck slowly turned to look at Jade, "Even if for some it's not so obvious."

Jade laughed mockingly at her ex, "I only tolerate, Shapiro. Nothing more and nothing less."

"But you don't tolerate anybody," Beck reminded. "Tolerating Robbie means that you like and/or care about him in some way."

"You are stepping in dangerous territory, Oliver." Jade slowly got the words out to further prove her point. Jade never liked talking about feelings. It made her feel weird and all girly. She wasn't that type of person and hearing Beck talk about how she supposedly cared for Robbie made her get that feeling of ick.

Andre couldn't hold back his laugh, "Jade cares for Robbie," he sung like a little third-grade girl. The Goth girl's glare on him made him stop. "I'm gonna stare at the wall now." he followed on his word and stared at the white-paint filled wall.

"Yeah, do that." Jade encouraged with a shove of the hands.

Tori lowered her anger to more of a giddy feeling. "There's no shame in admitting it Jade. We can tell you're just as worried as the rest of us."

"And if I were you Vega, I would stop talking before I pull out my scissors and cut off your lips." Jade tapped her back pocket to show that she wasn't kidding. Well, she kinda was but since they were in a hospital, she was sure that the doctors could stop major damage if she chose to follow suit with that threat.

Tori wasn't fazed by the threat. She only gave Jade a grin, "You're just making it more obvious, Jade."

Jade laughed, "Oh yeah?" Tori nodded. "Well then…I'm gonna stare at the wall too." She quickly added, "Only 'cause I'm bored and Vega won't open her mouth and say why we're here." She went to stare at the wall along with Andre, who was too frightened to look away in fear Jade yelled at him.

"Sure you are, Jade." Tori teased.

"I just sharpened them," Jade revealed.

"And now I'll go talk to someone else," Tori scanned her eyes over everyone else.

"Smart idea."

"When are we gonna find out why we're here?"

Cat's small and frightened voice reached Tori's eardrums. She wanted to tell them why they were here and why they needed to be here for Robbie, but she respected his choice that he'll say it himself when they got there. It shouldn't be much longer if Robbie could hold himself together long enough to do what he had to do.

And by the look of his face an hour ago…that wasn't gonna happen.

"I hope it's soon," Tori told the redhead. "Robbie will tell you guys when he comes back."

"Back from where?" Beck asked. Silently asking himself a lot of questions while Tori and Jade's argument was going on, he figured out that he hadn't been the best friend to Robbie that he wanted. Tori was right. Robbie was his friend and it shouldn't matter why he needed his help. He needed it and Beck should give it to him.

And he was gonna do that.

"Back from the maternal ward."

Everyone turned to see a man that no one recognized standing there. He was around 6'3 with a muscular build with brown hair and eyes. He was one of those clean and classy guys, if his choice in wardrobe was any indication. Black button up shirt with matching black pants and dress shoes. There was a stain on his shirt, but because of the color it wasn't clear what it was.

He cleared his throat, "Are you guys Robbie Shapiro's friends?"

"Yeah," Tori slowly nodded.

"My name's Rick Walsh. Robbie asked me to get you." He gave them a small smile, "There's someone he wants you to meet."

Tori couldn't help but feel excited while everyone else looked confused. She knew who Rick meant and couldn't wait to see Robbie's daughter. The gang followed Rick in silence to the room where Robbie was still holding his daughter. He made sure Katherine's body was not in the room when they came, asking Dr. Glenn to move his daughter. He would need to start preparing the funeral.

Robbie noticed his friends and adjusted his pose so they can see his sleeping daughter. He smiled slightly, proudly showing her off.

"Guys…this is my daughter, Katelyn Shapiro."

End of Chapter 2 of Little Secret

No sense of having many chapters of Robbie hiding his daughter. He already did for nine months. We won't find out what exactly happened until later.

The names Rick, Glenn and Walsh come from my favorite T.V show The Walking Dead. That was for you Jon since you're a fan of the show like me.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Next Time: Single Father


	3. Single Father

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

AN: **Okay, it's clear that I'm not gonna e able to finish this by the 21****st****. The biggest problem being that my computer is suckish and I'm not getting a new one until Sunday. So I hope that's not a big problem that this won't be finished by the end of the contest. I'm still gonna write this don't worry about that, it just won't be finished by the end of the contest.**

Chapter 3- Single Father

Four pairs of eyes and mouths were wide and hanging down onto the ground.

Robbie Shapiro just announced that the little girl that he was holding in his arms was his daughter.

Did they miss something? When did Robbie Shapiro, a nerd, get a girl pregnant? There wasn't a girl out there that would go out with him, let alone have sex with him. How did Robbie manage to get someone pregnant?

Then they all realized something. He had been acting even weirder during these past few months. The drops of baby facts and trivia over time had been something like a hint to them that something was going on. What made them confused was why he didn't just come out and say that he was gonna be a dad.

Oh right…they wouldn't have believed him.

Focusing back on the now-father, Jade looked back and forth between the sleeping infant and Robbie. She brought her hands up and shook her head, "That's your daughter?"

Robbie, knowing how Jade can be with infants due to 'Jade with Tots', held his daughter closer to him with a protective aura that only a parent could've used. "Yeah…and?"

Jade gave him a look of disbelief, "You look like…well, you. And she's…not so…horrible looking." She trailed off and looked away for a second.

Robbie smirked at the Goth, "Are you trying to say my daughter is cute?" he teased.

Jade glared at him after turning her head back. She jabbed a finger at him, "No! I just find it unbelievable that you could make a child that isn't as horrible looking as you."

Any normal person would be somewhat offended by what Jade just said, but since it was Robbie, who was anything but normal, he shrugged it off. He knew Jade and knew what she meant. Translating Jade talk from what he knew about her, he figured out what she wanted to say.

'Cute kid, Shapiro.'

Robbie looked to his other three friends that didn't know about him being a dad. Beck and Andre were still in small states of shock while Cat broke free and erupted into a squeal-fest.

"She is so cute!"

Robbie smiled and looked down at the peaceful face of his little girl. He fixed the position of the blanket so it covered his daughter's leg that was finding its way out. Every time he looked at her peaceful face, it tore at his heart. His daughter was now motherless. And she wouldn't ever know who her real mother was. He would have to do the best he could to make sure that she was nurtured and well-taken care of on his own.

Oh the joys of being a single parent at seventeen.

"She's adorable," Tori agreed while moving closer to get a better look at the small infant. Tori still couldn't get over how cute the baby looked. At first glance, she might've agreed with Jade that there wasn't anyway that Robbie could've made something this beautiful. Not that she thought Robbie looked ugly or anything, it just seemed weird.

"Thanks," Robbie nodded at Tori.

Cat turned her look of excitement to the two boys who still have yet to give their two-cents in on Robbie's daughter. "Isn't she cute?" Cat asked them.

Andre and Beck finally broke free from their separate states of shock and finally looked at Robbie and Katelyn with normal looks. Truth be told, they were happy that Robbie had a daughter, but were also confused as hell. How and why did Robbie have sex with a girl? And why did he get her pregnant?

Was it appropriate to ask right now? Or should they wait and see if Robbie told them himself?

Beck looked to the sleeping girl. Cat, Tori and Jade were right. She was an adorable little girl. Beck could see some Robbie in her; maybe it was her nose or something like that that resembled her father.

He nodded at Robbie, "You got a cute daughter." He praised. Robbie nodded thanks to him. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, Rob. Congratulations on the adorable baby girl." Andre congratulated, giving Robbie a squeeze on the shoulder, not being too hard since he was holding the baby.

"I know that we're all thinking this right now," Jade called, spinning her head around the room to try and look for something, or someone. "Where's your daughter's mother?"

Robbie and Rick, who had been quiet throughout the conversation, stiffened at the mention of Kat. They hoped to not talk about her in front of all of Robbie's friends. That was one of the things that Robbie begged Rick not to bring up if he can help it. Robbie didn't know how he was gonna explain to all of his friends that the mother of his child was dead. Only Tori knew and that was only because she was there when he got the phone call that he'll always remember as 'The Death Call'. If she wasn't there, then he wouldn't have to tell anyone about it. He could've made up a lie if he was given enough time to do so.

Something in Beck, Andre and Cat's heads clicked and they noticed the absence of a girl that just finished given birth. Robbie started to sweat when they all questioned him about where Katelyn's mom was. These questions was what he was trying to avoid and he cursed the fact that Jade was so damn perspective.

He didn't know if what Tori said next was helpful or wrong.

"Guys. It's not something that's easy for Robbie to think about."

Robbie and Rick shared a look. Both questioned the other one in the helpfulness of what Tori just said. Both shrugged at each other after not figuring out what it was. They went back into another round of a stare-off when Rick gave him that look that he gave him when he and Kat tried to hide the pregnancy at the beginning.

It pretty much said 'Spill it out right now before it gets worse'.

Robbie furiously shook his head at the grandfather of his daughter, making some weird noises with the shake. Rick furiously jerked his head to his friends. When he did that, Robbie shook his head harder. It went on like this for maybe a minute, both men shaking or jerking their heads.

Robbie's friends found this very disturbing.

"Does this seem…I don't know a little weird?" Tori asked.

Andre nodded a second later, "Definitely."

"Fine!" Robbie growled after getting tired of silently arguing with Rick. He looked back to his friends, "Katelyn's mom died giving birth to her."

It was just as painful to say as it was to hear. Robbie's plan of playing denial wasn't gonna happen now that he said the truth.

"Oh man," Beck and Andre sighed out in unison.

"Damn," Jade winced.

"Robbie." Cat reached out to give him a hug. Tori held her back for now, knowing that if Robbie was gonna tell the tale he would need no distractions.

"According to Rick here, who's also her father." He gestured to the older man. "A choice had to be made. Either the baby or her."

"Who did they choose?" Cat's naïve voice asked.

Jade and Tori looked at the redhead with disbelief. Cat couldn't be this naïve, could she?

"The baby!" Jade's aggravated voice answered.

"Oh," Cat realized, lowering her head in sadness, realizing what must've happened.

"Yeah…oh." Robbie repeated. "They chose to save the baby and now my baby girl's mom is dead."

"Who was her mother anyway?" Tori asked.

Robbie looked her in the eyes. He wasn't ready to explain to anyone who Katherine was and probably wouldn't for a long time. He shook his head, snuggling his daughter closer. "That's not important."

Tori softened her gaze at him. She moved closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Of course it is."

"I don't wanna talk about it," he practically begged her in his head to stop. He didn't want to be disrespectful and tell Tori to shut up about Katherine. The girl didn't know just how much Katelyn's mom meant to him and now that she was dead, he felt like he could've done more for her…or not have done anything.

He got her pregnant.

He got her killed.

He wished he could take that back.

But looking at his daughter again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take back getting Katherine pregnant. His daughter was one of the only good things to happen to him in his life and he would never wish that he didn't have her.

He just wished Katherine didn't have to die.

Tori noticed how uncomfortable he was and nodded, "Sorry."

Robbie smiled, "Its okay." He brushed off her apology. He didn't want Tori to get all guilty on him for saying something wrong to him.

He would tell her…and everyone else about Kat one day.

That day just wasn't today.

End of Chapter 3 of Little Secret

New chapter for you people.

Hope you enjoyed and drop a review if you did.

Next Time: The First Days


	4. The First Days

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

AN: **What's up my friends. Hope you all are having a nice weekend. I'm just anxiously awaiting The Walking Dead episode on Sunday and the last episode of the game on Tuesday. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4- The First Days

A few days had gone by since Robbie's daughter, Katelyn Shapiro, had been born. During those few days, Robbie's time had been focused on watching his daughter and prepping on Katherine's funeral. He still couldn't believe his daughter's mother was gone. She was really important to Robbie in many ways, even if he only met her and dealt with her because of that night Robbie had gotten her pregnant. A pang of guilt filled his chest each time he remembered what he had done. He blamed himself for her death and he wasn't sure if he would ever get rid of the guilt that plagued his heart.

These past few days were some of the hardest of his life. With having to care for a newborn and having to deal with all of his normal responsibilites, Robbie was sure that if he hadn't made a promise on Kat's death to be there for his little girl no matter what, he would've given into the stress on Day 1. Taking care of a newborn girl was way harder than he thought. All of the crying, all of the vomit, all of the times he had to make sure she was fed. There was definitely no dull moment in his life now with a daughter.

His parents and sister had come later on that day that Katelyn was born to check on her and on Robbie. Over the course of the few days Robbie had been running back and forth between the hospital and school, his family had been there for him in ways that they hadn't been before he announced that he was gonna be a dad. His parents were shocked that he got a girl pregnant but after he explained how and why it happened, they understood. They helped him with the baby when he needed it, they gave him some really helpful tips on being a good parent and had used the guest room in their house as the new nursery for the baby.

Robbie figured that he wouldn't be able to handle having his daughter in her mom's house.

The pain would be too much.

Him and his sister had bonded over the addition to their family. His sister, Stephanie, had in a playful way told him that he would need all the help he could get so he didn't raise his daughter to be as geeky as him. He didn't feel upset at the sense of humor; not like he would've had before all of this. He now welcomed it with open arms, needing some new sense of humor to help fill in the gap that he now felt in his heart. Stephanie was overjoyed at being an aunt and had spent as much time with Katelyn as Robbie had. Robbie was happy to see his sister happy when she was spending time with his kid. It gave him an image that he could hopefully use to replace the one that should've been there.

He feared that he would slip in his grades at school when it came to having to raise a daughter. It only amplified after Katherine had died and Robbie had seriously considered dropping out of school to give his daughter all of his time. But, that idea had been scrapped when his parents warned him not too, along with Rick who also said that Kat would find a way to come back from the dead to lecture him on doing something stupid.

Robbie almost took him up on that dare to see if Kat would actually come back.

He would take the lecture.

Speaking of Rick, the man had been there to help Robbie through the hardships of being a single parent. Robbie didn't know how he would be able to help him when the man had just lost his daughter. He figured the man would be a mess and not have time to do anything but mourn her lost. That probably would've been true if not for the fact he now had a granddaughter to help take care of. He helped Robbie's dad with the construction of the nursery, stayed at the hospital almost 24/7 in case he was needed, helped Robbie with fatherhood and many other tasks. The poor man was gonna drive himself into the ground with all of the work he was giving himself.

Robbie figured it was just his way to mourn and deal with the lost.

At least he didn't hate him like his wife did.

Robbie never felt more awkward than he did when the woman had arrived to the hospital to see her granddaughter. She completely ignored him and only focused on her husband and grandchild. He tried to get her to at least acknowledge him and say his name, but no such thing had happened. Only mumbling words to the baby and engaging in conversation with her lover. Robbie knew she blamed him for the death of her daughter and he didn't blame her. He proudly welcomed it.

A small part of him felt like she was the only one that had the rational idea of what happened.

It was like he was looking for people to blame him for her death.

Other than his family and Rick, he was also grateful for his friends during this time. Andre and Beck were always ready to lend a hand when Robbie needed it. They drove him around to stores that he needed to go to to get requried baby stuff, which he had been lacking in when he did a quick check the other day. They also were willing to listen to him about what he felt about causing Kat's death. He was grateful for that, even though he had no idea when he was gonna tell them about her. They were alright with waiting, and that was what Robbie appreciated.

Jade and Cat were willing to help him. Well, Cat had dragged Jade along every time that she had wanted to go and see Robbie, but Robbie knew that Jade secretly didn't mind tagging along. He shrugged off all of the protests and complaints that she had always uttered when she arrived and left. He could read the undertone of what she meant, not that he was gonna tell her that. Cat loved his daughter, asking Robbie on numerous occassions if she can be her aunt. Robbie said yes every time, knowing that Cat would be a great aunt to his little girl. Jade too had in her own way asked to be a part of Katelyn's life. Of course it had been colorful and confusing on the way she was asking the request, but Robbie still gave her approval; if only for the fact he was scared what she would do if he said no.

But the biggest help from them had been Tori. Robbie swore this girl was making it her duty to help him whenever she could. She went with him everyday to the hospital to see his daughter, she helped him when he was falling slightly behind in his classes, she helped him put the finishing touches on the nursery, and she did something that he was really touched by.

She was giving his daughter the maternal attention that she needed.

She had wanted to hold Katelyn and feed her her food when Robbie couldn't for whatever reason. It was like Tori was an expert when it came to children. Something that she was better than him at was getting Katelyn to stop crying. This small girl always seemed to find a reason to cry and it was mostly Tori that got her to stop. She rocked her and whispered something to her that Robbie never seemed to be able to hear. It was like every time she heard him coming, she stopped talking. What was she telling his daughter that he couldn't hear?

Her smile to him afterward showed him that it probably wasn't a big deal. Tori wouldn't say mean stuff to his newborn daughter behind his back. It just wasn't the type of person she was. That was why Robbie liked Tori. She couldn't be mean to anyone no matter how hard she tried.

And speaking of Nice Girl Vega, she sent him a text that told him to come to her house as soon as he can. He was obviously confused, as this was the day that he could bring Katelyn home at last. Tori knew that but yet she was asking him to come to her house? He figured he can spare five minutes to see Tori. He liked seeing her anyway. She was even more beautiful in his eyes with all of the kind acts she had been doing just for him.

Strapping his daughter in the car-seat that Rick had bought, Robbie entered the driving seat of the man's Ford Explorer. Looking back to his daughter, he smiled at her, "Hey princess, ready to see Aunt Tori?"

Of course Katelyn didn't respond, just shaking and fidgeting in her seat, not being used to the restriction of movements. Robbie wouldn't be surprised if she started to cry.

"I know you don't like it, but can you be a brave girl and handle it for five minutes?"

Katelyn stopped fidgeting, almost like she understood what her dad was saying and went back into slumber-land.

Robbie's smile grew, "That's my girl." he carefully pulled out of the driveway. "Daddy loves you more than anything else in the world."

The drive to the Vega household was quiet, the only sound coming from the occasional whine from the baby. Robbie's thoughts shifted back and forth from the upcoming funeral to why Tori wanted him to come to her house. He guessed that Tori just wanted to see Katelyn again. He saw how much Tori cared for his little girl and knew that a strong bond was being formed between them. Since Katelyn's mom was dead, Robbie wanted his girl to have as much feminine interaction as possible, knowing that there was surely gonna be a lack of it.

He couldn't wait to get her home and settle in her nursery. His parents, sister and Rick were waiting for him to come. All wanted to help bring the baby home, but there were last minute touches Rick and his father wanted to do to the room while Robbie went to pick up his daughter. Having his daughter home would take one problem off of his chest. She would be within his reach at all times and that was enough to put ease on his mind.

Pulling up into the Vega's driveway, Robbie stopped the car and opened his door, moving to the door that kept his daughter from falling out. Unlocking the door, Robbie unstrapped the infant and re-locked the door. Making sure Rick's car wasn't going anywhere, Robbie walked up the steps with his daughter held tight in his arms. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to open it.

Within a few seconds, Tori opened the door with a giant grin on her face.

"Hey there, Daddy Robbie." She greeted with a small hug. She turned her grin to Katelyn, "Hey there, Baby." She cooed.

Robbie blushed at the contact and the nickname, "Hey Tori. Why did you call me here?" he quickly added, "Not that I don't enjoy your company." He coulda sworn she was hiding something.

"Just a little surprise," she ushered him in and the sight he saw startled him.

His family and friends were waiting with a giant banter that read 'Welcome Home Katelyn'.

Tori placed a kiss on both of their cheeks, "Welcome Home Baby Shapiro!"

End of Chapter 4 of Little Secret

More Rori awaits you in coming chapters

Hope you all enjoyed

Next Time: Party


	5. Party

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

AN: **I'm glad people like this story and the idea of Robbie being a dad. That's something you don't see often and people love the new, fresh idea. Enjoy this next chapter. This is also probably the last one I'll post before the end of the contest.**

Chapter 5- Party

Robbie was shocked at the scene in front of him.

Standing in the Vega living room was their friends and Robbie's family. They were supposed to have something like this back at his house when he brought Katelyn back from the hospital. To see it here in Tori's house was definitely something that Robbie was not expecting. A giant banter hung in the center of her living room with giant letters that spelled out 'Welcome Home Katelyn'. Robbie also saw that everyone had big smiles on their faces; except Jade who had a smirk-like smile on hers. Bowls of party food and even one or two gifts were in the back at the counter.

Robbie felt the shock reside and replaced with gratefulness. Hugging his little girl closer to his chest, he turned his attention from the back to Tori; who was still smiling sweetly at the both of them.

"What is all this?"

His voice came out a bit of a mix of a whisper and a choke. He was doing the best he could to not cry the tears of happiness that he was feeling right now. Never in his life did he think he would ever have friends that would be as great and caring as the ones he had now. Most people abandon their friends at a young age when it came to a pregnancy. That was what he was expecting to happen when his friends found out about Katelyn. He was glad that he was wrong and that his friends did care about him and now his little girl.

Tori kept that smile on her face that Robbie loved with every fiber of his being. Every time that smile of hers found its way on her face, he felt at peace with himself no matter what was going on. He was sure this time wasn't any different. Most people assumed that he liked Cat and he did for awhile. But with everything that's happened to him with both Katherine and Katelyn, he lost sight on those feelings and took it over to Katherine. But she died now and he was left by himself to take care of Katelyn. He always liked Tori too, ever since she took Trina's spot in the Big Showcase and he heard her sing for the first time, he was smitten. Those feelings had only been increasing and expanding for the past few days after all of the nice deeds she had been performing for him and his daughter. His feelings for Tori were greater than those he ever had for Cat.

Tori rubbed a finger on Katelyn's small cheek, "I heard that you were bringing Cutie here home today. So I made a quick little call to your house and asked when you were coming. Your mom said around two, so I asked if it would be O.K if we can have Katelyn's little homecoming here. So here we are," she explained.

Robbie opened his mouth to respond, but a different sound that sounded a lot like a baby's crying came out instead. Robbie went into daddy-mode in the blink of an eye, "What's the matter, baby?" he cooed to the crying infant. "You got a stinky?" he hesitantly placed his nose by his daughter's diaper and took a whiff, coughing and hagging afterward. "Yep, you got a stinky."

As if things weren't bad enough, when he fixed his daughter's position, she decided to spit up the food in her tiny stomach on his face. As the spit traveled down his face, he cursed himself for keeping his face so close to an infant. Now he knew that the next time he needed to check his daughter's diaper, he was doing it over the sink.

Robbie ignored the laughter that was coming from behind him, "Okay Katelyn…that was not cool." He wiped some of the spit off of his eyes. "What do you have to say about this?" he was obviously not mad with his girl, just kinda disgusted.

Katelyn giggled at her dad's dismay, her laughter sending a happy chill up Robbie's spine. The best thing for a parent to hear was their child's laughter. The infant moved her hand on Robbie's stained face, probably her own way of saying she was sorry.

Robbie groaned as Katelyn touched the spit, "Now I have to clean you too,"

"Sucks to be you." Jade's voice called out, her laughter not being very well-hidden.

"Bite me," Robbie looked to Jade. She was obviously getting a kick out of Robbie's misfortune. One complicated thing about Robbie's relationship with Jade was the insults and teases thrown all over the place with anything and everything that happened to them. Sure it got tiring at times but then there wouldn't be any kind of friendship between them.

Jade chomped her teeth, smirking at him. "Where?"

Robbie sighed at her, knowing that he wasn't gonna win this conversation. He turned his attention back to Tori, "You don't mind if I-?"

She shook her head, "Go ahead. Need any help with her?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I ca-"

"Great! I'll be happy to help!" Tori was already pulling him to the upstairs bathroom. "We'll be back in a few minutes. Have fun!"

The remaining group of people all looked to each other in confusion before Andre coughed to break the silence.

"Is it me or is Tori completely invested in Katelyn?"

Everyone cupped their chins to think about how the youngest Vega was totally obsessed with Katelyn Shapiro. The way she cuddled her and fed her in the hospital, about how much she told their friends how cute and adorable Katelyn was and about how she was the most precious thing in the world.

After a few seconds of thinking, Beck shrugged and nodded.

"Totally."

…

"There sweetie," Tori carefully wiped Katelyn's mouth, making sure not a drop was left. Katelyn was lying on the counter of the bathroom. Her diaper was off and Robbie was getting ready to put on a new one. "It's not nice to spit on your daddy."

"Daddy agrees," Robbie nodded his head in agreement. He made sure Katelyn's diaper was secure around her tiny legs.

Tori finished wiping Katelyn's mouth, tossing the napkin she was using in the small trash bin next to her. She picked Katelyn up by her arms, "Who's a clean baby?" she asked her. Katelyn started to giggle again. "You are," she playfully rocked Katelyn, but not too fast where she'll throw up again.

Robbie smiled at the scene in front of him. Seeing his friend play with and care for his motherless daughter was something that he was really grateful for. He didn't know Tori was so great with kids. And he didn't expect her to treat his with such love and care that only a mother could give to her child.

And again the reminder of his newborn daughter being motherless came back and he felt like crying again.

His chest started to shake and the sobs were very well coming up his throat. He wouldn't cry. He would have enough time to do that when he went to Kat's funeral in two days. He could wait. He could do it.

Tori turned her attention from the still-giggling baby to her shaking friend. She could easily see that he was trying his best not to break down and cry. She didn't know why he was so upset. She was only playing with Katelyn; there was nothing wrong with that.

Adjusting her hold on the baby, she moved closer to Robbie. One or two tears had already escaped his eyes and were shining behind his glasses. Tori moved one arm to Robbie's eyes and pushed his glasses out of the way to wipe away the tears. Robbie coughed to try and play off the crying, but one look of sympathy from Tori got him to stop.

"Let's go back," she offered, handing him his daughter.

Katelyn seemed to relax when in her father's hold and drifted off into slumber soon after. Robbie held his daughter close to his chest, kissing the top of her blonde hair head.

"O.K." he nodded his head.

"Wanna talk about it?" she tried to ask.

Robbie quickly shook his head at her. Any idea of talking about Katherine was making him feel sick. And since he was holding Katelyn, he didn't want to bring anything up about her mother; even if she didn't understand a word he would say.

"No, not now." Robbie wanted to say 'not ever' but then Tori would pry at him until he answered. This way at least she would think he'll talk later and give him space.

Tori nodded, "Later?" she hopefully asked. She hated to see Robbie so upset and depressed. With the death of Katelyn's mom, Tori was sure that Robbie was feeling an overflow of emotions that were making him upset. She knew now that it was because of her that he was crying. She didn't want to pry and make him feel awkward. She would wait until he was ready to talk.

Robbie nodded, "Yeah…later."

…

"You alright, Rob?"

Beck watched as Tori and Robbie came back down the steps ten minutes after they had gone up. Katelyn was now clean but Robbie seemed to have been crying, if the redness in his eyes were any indication. It bothered him a lot on how he hadn't noticed Robbie's predicament before and he hated how now he couldn't make his friend feel any better. He was sure Robbie was grateful for the help he had been giving, but he knew Robbie was still grieving on the death of his daughter's mother. Beck was sure that Robbie wouldn't talk about Katelyn's mom until he was ready, and that most likely wouldn't be for awhile.

Robbie noticed his friend looking at him and ignored the look he was giving him. The look of him wanting to talk to him about something that was bothering him. He was grateful that Beck wanted to talk, but he wasn't anywhere near ready to talk about what was bothering him. He nodded his head at the boy and went to sit with Katelyn on the couch by his parents.

"You sure you're okay?" his mother, Lucy, asked. She loved that her son was taking his duties as a parent seriously, something she hoped for ever since Robbie and Katherine announced that they were gonna have a baby. When she heard Kat died, she knew that Robbie was gonna feel wrecked and upset about it and she was sadly right. She wanted her son to talk about his feelings, but that was completely up to him to do.

Robbie nodded his head, keeping his hold on his daughter tight. His father, Shane, was looking at him skeptically, not believing a word his son was saying. "Don't lie to us," he warned. He obviously knew how destroyed his son was due to the death of Katherine, and wanted him to at least attempt to move on. But Robbie wasn't making any effort, just staying in the sea of depression that he was drowning in and willingly sinking to the bottom. This wasn't healthy and didn't want his son to hurt himself.

"I'm not, I'm fine." He assured.

Stephanie shook her head at her brother, not believing his crappy lies. "We all know you miss K-"

"Shut up!" Robbie snapped at his sister unintentionally.

"Wow," Jade whistled, "Shapiro has a nerve that he doesn't like being hit."

"Robbie, be nice to your sister." His father scolded. "She's just worried for you."

"I don't want to talk about it, everyone. Just leave me alone about it," he begged. He hated when people tried to push him on something he obviously didn't want to talk about. Kat did it to him over the nine months on his worry of being a parent and even when she did it, he hated it. And now when people were talking about him talking about her death, it struck a nerve in him that he didn't like.

"Robbie," Cat whispered. "Are you guys talking about Katelyn's mom?"

Robbie stiffened and lowered his head to the ground to avoid the stares. Cat might've been naïve at times but she wasn't an idiot. He shut down at the hospital when Rick and he were talking about Katherine and Cat picked up on that. He knew she wanted to help but this wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

Andre picked up on Robbie's uneasiness and interfered, "Cat, why don't you give Robbie the present you got for Kate?"

Cat blinked, "Who's Kate?"

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose, "Katelyn, Robbie's daughter!"

"Oh right!" Cat pushed towards the back of the kitchen and got her present. She quickly rushed back and sat next to Robbie. "Wanna see?"

"Isn't that why you buy someone a present?" Beck felt himself facepalm at Cat's question.

Cat either ignored Beck or didn't hear him. Her hands moved like that of a predator catching its prey and tore the wrapping paper to small pieces. Inside the box was a small toy duck that was perfect for a newborn like Katelyn.

"It's a toy for the baby." She held it in front of the baby. "You like it, sweetie?"

Robbie took it, "I'm sure she loves it. Thank you, Cat."

Cat gave him a hug, "Gotta take care of my niece."

"My turn," Tori broke in, ignoring the anger she was feeling at seeing Cat hug Robbie. She didn't know why she felt it but figured it wasn't that big of a deal. It's been a strange week afterall.

"Tori, you've been helping me so much these past few days. You don't need to give me anything." Robbie tried to talk her out of giving him and Katelyn a gift.

Tori shook her head, "Don't try and stop me, Robbie. It won't work."

Opening his mouth to say something, Robbie saw Andre slice his neck with his hand while shaking his head, motioning for Robbie to stop talking and let her do what she wanted to do. Taking his friend's hint, Robbie closed his mouth.

Tori returned shortly afterward with a box. Tori squeezed in the space between Cat and Robbie, holding her box on her lap. "Cat and I went shopping together."

Robbie, not saying anything 'cause of Andre's hint, only nodded his head while Tori opened the box in a more civil matter than Cat did. Inside Tori's box was a baby doll. The funny part was that it resembled Katelyn a little, which is probably why Tori picked it out in the first place. It has blonde hair like her and had similar cheeks and features like her. Might've seemed weird but Robbie appreciated it.

Tori looked to the baby, who opened her eyes for a moment. "You like the toy, Katey?"

Katelyn's eyes wandered around to where it landed on the doll and the duck. She started to laugh and bounce around in Robbie's hold. She obviously liked the toys she had, finding them to be fascinating.

Rick laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Shane nodded, "I second that."

Robbie smiled, hugging his daughter as close to his chest as possible. "I love you, princess."

Katelyn continued her little giggle-fest while everyone watched her. This little girl was too young and innocent to know that she lost her mother. Everyone felt bad for her and wanted to figure out an answer to that problem.

They just hoped they could do it before Katelyn got old enough to start asking questions.

End of Chapter 5 of Little Secret

Is Tori jealous of Cat?

Pretty soon we'll be jumping to Hollywood Arts and see how much a daughter affects Robbie's life in school. He's going to the funeral soon too, so you'll find out more back-story on him and Katherine.

Is it wrong that I ship RobbieXKatherine. Maybe it's because I know things you don't know.

Where the heck is Rex? Well…he's coming soon and it won't get pretty.

Like I said at the top, this is most likely the last chapter before the contest ends. Sorry if that's disappointing.

Next Time: All-Nighters


	6. All-Nighter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in Victorious

AN: **What's up my friends. Here to bring you another chapter of Little Secret. Hope you all had a lovely **

**Thanksgiving and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6: All-Nighter

Robbie was exhausted.

He has been taking care of his daughter, Katelyn, since they had left the party Tori set-up to celebrate the homecoming of the newborn girl. He loved his daughter more than anything else in the world don't get him wrong, but she can make his life a little more difficult then it actually was. She was always crying and she was always vomiting; and he was sure that the crying was what made her vomit. She needed her diaper changed every hour or so because she didn't know how to hold her pee and poop. Robbie was sure that he would never forget the stench of pee and poop for the rest of his life.

Now it was around midnight or so and he was just getting ready to go to sleep. Katelyn was tucked peacefully in her crib in her nursery after he had spent the better part of an hour trying to calm the girl down enough to get her to sleep. He wasn't gonna do anything stupid that would make enough noise to make the infant wake up. He didn't have enough energy left in him to nurture the girl for another hour before she might decide to sleep again.

This parenting thing was exhausting by himself. He already knew that it would be hard since he was a single father, but he didn't know that it would this hard. Katelyn was both a miracle to him and a pain to him, but that didn't mean that his love for his daughter was any less. She quickly became the most important thing in his life. More important than school, more important than what ever social life he had and more important than anything else that he could think of. He wished that her mother was alive to help him. He knew that Katherine would have loved Katelyn so much. Again, he fell against the wall of the nursery as the pain and revelation came back to him.

He killed Katherine.

It was all him.

His daughter didn't have a mother because of him.

He did his best to muffle his sobs enough to not wake his daughter. His eyes burned both from shed and unshed tears as he held his chest tight. He couldn't forgive himself for what happened and he was sure that he would never be able to. His parents, sister and Rick had tried for hours everyday since the birth of Katelyn and the death of Katherine to try and convince Robbie that what happened to Katherine wasn't his fault. And every time that they did, he ignored them completely or he countered what ever they said and moved on.

He missed her.

Goddamn it! He missed her so much!

"There's no point in crying," Robbie's head rose from the spot on the ground that he was staring at, startled by the voice. "She's dead and there's nothing you can do about it."

Robbie started to breath heavier due to the voice. That goddamn voice that he hadn't wanted to hear for the rest of his life came back. Ignoring the fact that his baby girl was sleeping, Robbie opened the door to the nursery with more force than necessary and swung it back closed, the door closing with a loud bang. When Robbie went back, he would have to deal with his crying daughter again.

...

Robbie's feet led him to his bedroom. To anyone else, the room would appear to be quiet with no unusual activity inside. But Robbie could hear something that no one else did. He heard the sound of a deep mocking laugh that had become the bane of his excistence after he got Katherine pregnant. Opening his closet door, Robbie rustled through the mess that was until he found what he was looking, or rather hunting, for.

Rex.

Grabbing the neck of the puppet, Robbie threw the thing into the wall with as much force as he could. Robbie followed after it and stood over him, towering over the puppet like a predator to his prey. And in this scenario, Robbie was the predator and Rex was the prey. Resisting the very strong urge that he had to kick the shit out of the lifeless thing, Robbie held his breath to wait for him to answer. When nothing came, he spoke.

"What do you want?" Robbie spat out after a moments hesitation.

"You keep crying over something that's already been done." Rex spoke to his owner. "She's dead get o-"

Robbie lost the resistance and shoved his foot into Rex's mouth. He knew what he was gonna say and Robbie didn't want to hear it. Rex didn't have a right to talk to him after everything that's happened. Robbie didn't even know why he still had the puppet. He wanted to destroy it but didn't have the time to with preparing for Katelyn's birth. Oh he would find time soon because he was getting tired of all of the drama with Rex.

"I won't get over it! It's not just me that killed her!"

Robbie heard Katelyn crying and almost started to curse. Now after this, he would have to go back and put her to sleep again. Goddamn the stress was starting to tighten his chest until he found it hard to breath. After tonight, he was gonna go on a rampage if he didn't get some answers to some of his problems.

"So now you're blaming me?"

"You forced me to have sex with Katherine and she died giving birth! I won't let you get away scot-free!" Robbie screamed full force at the puppet. Now that he knew his daughter was awake, he didn't have to hold back with the yelling. His family would know who he was arguing to. It wasn't the first time that Robbie had done this in the nine months after all.

"But now we have Katelyn,"

"_**I **_have Katelyn. _**You **_won't get anything except an ass kicking. Don't even try to get me to admit that you are a part of Katelyn's life."

Rex laughed, "She's my d-"

Robbie grabbed the puppet and threw him back in the closet and shut the door. He didn't want to hear what Rex was about to say, even if he already knew what the puppet was gonna say. The outward confession would probably and most likely destroy Robbie from the inside. Even though he couldn't see Rex anymore, he heard his last statement clearly.

"_**She's my daughter, too.**_"

...

Robbie found his way back into the nursery and was met with the sound of the crying baby. Looking at his flesh and blood child, he scooped the crying baby into his arms and held her close to his chest. He rocked her and cooed to her. "Daddy's sorry he woke you up."

Katelyn continued to cry in her father's arms. The loud noises startled her and scared her to the point where she probably won't sleep for hours now. Robbie didn't care now. It would be good punishment for being a crappy parent and waking his daughter up at almost one in the morning.

His eyes wandered to the changing station for when Katelyn needed a diaper change. His phone was resting on top of it. Seeing as he was gonna be up for awhile, he walked to grab it to try and occupy some more of his time. Finding a unread text on it, he opened it.

It was from Tori.

"_I don't care what time or what day it is, if you need help with Katelyn, don't hesitate to call me_."

She sent it to him a little after he left the party she threw for him. Figuring he had nothing left to lose and needing to get Katelyn to sleep, he pressed the call button when he selected Tori's name. Waiting for Tori to pick up, he heard her tired voice.

"Hello?" she groggily asked into the cell phone on her end.

Robbie erased the last minute hesitation and answered, "I need help."

End of Chapter 6 of Little Secret

Short but great set-up for next chapter.

Did you get the clues I left?

Next Time: Late Night Bonding


	7. Late Night Bonding

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

AN: **Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7- Late Night Bonding

And thus, Robbie called Tori Vega to ask her for help to put his newborn daughter back to sleep. He felt kinda bad for calling her this late into the night, but she did say that he could call her if he ever needed her help and he did need her help right now. For some odd reason, Tori was really good when it came to taking care of Katelyn. He didn't know why, but she just seemed to have that magic touch with her. She could hold her and Katelyn wouldn't even shed a single tear. He needed that right now since his daughter wouldn't stop crying.

Tori of course sounded tired when she picked up, but when she had realized it was him talking, she said she would be by as soon as she can. Robbie tried to convince her to give him advice over the phone so she didn't have to waste her time coming over, but he was met with Tori telling him to stop trying to get her to stay back when he needed help. He knew better to try and stop her, remembering Andre's advice back at the party. So, Robbie was now waiting for Tori to come and help him with Katelyn.

So, now Robbie was holding his infant daughter while playing the waiting game. He hated this game. The last time he played it, it was to find out about how the birth of his child went. That ended badly with his daughter's mother dying in birth and him becoming a single father. He just hoped that the end result of this game ended up being better than the last. A lot better.

Robbie hugged his daughter close to him as he tried his best to soothe her tears. How bad of a parent was he that he couldn't do anything on his own and had to keep going to others for help? So far he hadn't done anything on his own for his child. It was always someone else that was helping his daughter. Even her now dead mother has done more for her than he had because at least she did something noble and choose her life over her own. He wasn't even there for the birth of his little princess. That alone made him feel like a bad parent.

When he heard his phone ring, alerting him that Tori was here, he sighed and made his way down to the front door of his house with his still sobbing daughter held in his arms. Going down the stairs of the hallway, he stopped a few feet in front of the door. He made sure Katelyn was secure in his left arm before he used his right hand to open the door. Just like he expected, Tori was standing on the other side, clad in her pajamas and a sweater to keep the winds off her skin.

"Sorry that I'm not that dolled up to come and see you at one in the morning." She apologized, feeling a little insecure about how she looked right now.

Robbie coughed a little. "You still look great." He reassured her, making both of them blush. "I need help." He repeated what he said on the phone a little bit ago. He gestured to his crying daughter. "She won't stop." He moved along so Tori could come in.

"Let me try." She held her arms open for Robbie to place the baby in. She smiled down at the crying infant. "What's the matter sweetie? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know why she won't stop."

"Don't cry," Tori cooed to the small baby. "It'll be okay." She watched Katelyn look up to her. She smiled back at the baby. "Aunt Tori is here for you." Katelyn's sobs started to stop a little. "I'll always be here for you. Your daddy will always be here for you too, right?" she looked to Robbie with a smirk.

Robbie nodded. "Of course. Daddy will always be here. He's never gonna leave you." He rubbed his daughter's small blonde head. "He loves you so much."

Katelyn's cries slowed down a little while she looked over her father and her aunt. She stopped after a second while Tori gently rocked her back into slumber. Her brown eyes closed and she fell back asleep.

Robbie sighed. "Why can't I do that? Why can't I do anything for her on my own? Why do I always need someone else to help me?"

Tori noticed the tone of his voice. "Why would you say that? You do do stuff for her. You give her the love that only a parent can give their child. You're her only parent left, Robbie. She needs you more than anyone."

"I couldn't even put my own daughter to sleep. I needed to call you at almost two in the morning to help me. A parent should be able to do all of this without anyone's help except the other parent. Since her mother is dead, I can't be turning to others for help."

Tori frowned. "That's not true. You being a single parent gives you all the more reason to turn to others for help. I'll always be here, and everyone else will be more than happy to help you. You know Cat wants to babysit her to spend more time with her?"

Robbie shook his head. "I did not know that." He admitted.

"That's because you're thinking that you have to do everything on your own. There's no reason for you to think that. Are you afraid if you don't, Katelyn won't love you?" Robbie looked away, making Tori gasp in realization. "That's what this is about, isn't it? You think your daughter won't love you."

"Why would she? No one else gives a crap about me. Only her mother did and she's dead now. I got no one." Robbie held in the tears that were starting to form in the back of his head.

"That's not true." Tori argued. "I care about you, Andre and Beck care about you, Cat cares about you, hell even Jade cares about you. That's why we're still here with you, wanting to help you raise your daughter. We all care about you, don't forget that." She held Katelyn out. "Take your little princess."

Robbie looked down to his little girl, moving his arms out to take her; kinda scared she'll wake up again and cry. To his shock, she didn't. She stayed asleep and curled into her father's arms. He looked to Tori. "There's no reason for you to go home this late. You could stay if you want."

"That's sweet, but if my family notices my lack of presence, they'll be on my ass about it." She smiled. "I'll see you in a few hours." She gave him a hug and Katelyn a kiss on the head. "Bye." She waved, heading back outside.

Robbie pouted when she left, looking to Katelyn. "Lucky." He mused, childishly upset about his daughter getting the kiss while he only got a hug.

End of Chapter 7 of Little Secret.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Next Time: Babysitting and Funeral


	8. Babysitting and Funeral

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

AN: **I'm back for this story. In case you didn't know, I'm planning on starting another Victorious soon and it will be a long fic. And by long, I mean REALLY long. I'll tell you what it is once I have it mapped out. You can author alert me so you know when it comes.**

**Anyway, time to get back to the Rori cuteness with the addition of Robbie's daughter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 8- Babysitting and Funeral

Tori rested her head against the back of her couch, her hands going to wipe down the side of her face. The crying that had been going on for the last ten minutes hadn't stopped and at the rate that she and her friends were going with this, it wasn't gonna stop any time soon. The bottle that she had rested in between her legs still had all the milk in it.

Cat was kneeling in front of Katelyn Shapiro, covering her eyes and playing a game of peek-a-boo with the baby in an attempt to get her to stop crying. Robbie's daughter didn't seem to register Cat in her vision and kept crying, moving around vigorously in her baby seat. Andre stepped up to the forefront, baby food in his hand with a spoon ready and a determined look on his face. He held the spoon to the weeping baby's mouth. Katelyn didn't let it get in and more food came out then went in. His determined look turned into one of lost.

Tori had to laugh at how much his expression had changed just because he failed to feed the baby.

Sitting next to her was Beck, who was laughing at Andre's failed attempt to feed the baby they were watching, and Jade, who seemed to be losing her patience and sanity from the continuous sound of Katelyn's crying. Her hand was wrapping around her pants in an attempt to try and soothe out her rising fury. Tori could see that she was really close to losing it.

Knowing Jade was gonna snap at the baby soon, Tori retook her spot on the floor where the baby seat was. "What's the matter, sweetie?" Tori tried to calm the weeping baby. She placed the nipple of the bottle by her mouth. Katelyn's mouth stayed closed and milk traveled down her chin and onto her bib. "Why are you crying?"

"You're talking to her like if she's gonna answer you back." Jade's voice sounded like it was in disbelief. "She's maybe two weeks. She can only talk in gibberish and other stuff. Honestly, what are you trying to accomplish here?"

Tori rolled her eyes at the girl behind her. Tori knew that Jade wasn't the biggest fan of kids, but she can at least step up and try to calm down Robbie's little girl. You made exceptions for friends. Tori picked up Katelyn and started rocking her gently, cooing softly to the infant girl.

"I'm trying to get her to stop crying… Which you can help me do by the way…"

Jade made a face of what appeared to be disgust and shook her head. "I don't work well with kids. I don't like them; I don't deal with them; I don't bother to even touch them."

"But she's so cute," Cat ran her fingers down the crying baby's face. "How can you not like her?"

"Don't listen to her," Beck shook his head at Jade's attitude. "I heard her say how Katelyn isn't the most horrible looking baby ever made." Jade's glare that was directed at him didn't faze him at all, having dealt with it for years and years. "She likes her."

"Wanna keep that mouth?" Her voice leaked out danger and threatened those that would interrupt her. Beck just always seemed to like to make her look soft in front of people. What did it matter that she kinda thought Shapiro's daughter was kinda not horrible looking? She was more weirded out by how someone like Shapiro could make a child that wasn't as nasty as he was.

Beck kept his smirk that he had on his face and held his hands up in defense. He did shimmy away just a little bit so he could avoid Jade if she decided to strike and attack him anyway. Why couldn't she just admit that Katelyn was cute?

The cute baby's crying had subsided just a little bit when Tori grabbed her and picked her up. Katelyn wiggled her way into Tori's chest, her crying now only slight whimpering. Her eyes closed and soon afterward, she fell asleep in Tori's arms. The way she looked snuggled into Tori's arms and body was so cute and so adorable.

It was like a mother and a daughter.

"Finally…" Jade's relieved voice filled the room. "She finally stopped. Thank God."

Tori turned her eyes away from the baby in her arms to the whining girl on the couch. "She's a baby. Of course she's gonna cry a lot."

"She's like her father. Can never stop crying for anything and everything that happens." It was kinda true. Robbie did have trouble sometimes not crying when something happens. He even admitted this himself at one point to Andre when the musician couldn't figure out how to cry when he wanted to.

"Lighten up on him a little," Andre came to the defense of his absent friend. "The mother of his little girl just died not even three weeks ago." Three weeks had gone by almost too quick for Robbie and now today was a day that he had been dreading for those weeks. He dreaded it because of how he was gonna feel and what was gonna transpire on this day.

He was at Katherine's funeral.

And he had to make a eulogy in front of her family.

He had a good reason to be dreading today.

"Who said I was talking about that?" Jade questioned Andre's accusation. "I'm just talking about in general. Shapiro's always upset about a lot of stuff."

"But he's never been this upset." Cat pointed out, her eyes still looking at the sleeping baby in Tori's hold. "Did you know a girl asked him out and he said no?" Shock and surprise now filled the room as the new piece of information Cat had thrown out played in everyone's minds.

Robbie Shapiro, who was always desperate for a date, said _**no **_to one?

What the hell was going on here?

"Wait… Wait…" Beck slowly stood up, waving his hands in disbelief while his head started to shake. He couldn't believe what Cat had just said. The Robbie he knew would say yes to a date in a heartbeat, no matter who it was asking him. To hear that he had said no was a mind-blower. Something must really be wrong with Robbie if he said that. "Robbie said no? To a date?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear me?" Cat was wondering if maybe she hadn't spoken clearly enough and Beck didn't understand what she said. "He said no to a date from a girl at our school. She asked him, he shook his head, and he walked away."

Something was really wrong here. Something about Robbie just wasn't right.

"What's Shapiro's problem? He probably just lost the only chance he'll ever have at getting a date." Jade's remark angered Tori immensely. Jade was just lucky that there was a sleeping baby in the room or else she would've proudly shot her down. She would try to talk to her quietly, but what she wanted to say needed to be said loudly to get her point across. She could wait. It would be all the better if she did.

"We can ask him when he comes back." Andre offered.

"Maybe… But that's probably not the best thing to do right now…" Everyone turned to Tori, who sat back down on the couch with Katelyn still sleeping in her arms. "Think about it. He's coming back from a funeral; the funeral of his daughter's mother. If we wanna ask him about this, it should be later when he's had some time to calm down."

Beck nodded his agreement to the girl holding the infant. She did have a point. Robbie was dealing with a lot of stuff right now and the last thing that he needed was to explain why he didn't feel like going out on a date with a girl. It was just too much for him to handle in one day. Tori was right. Robbie deserved a little break before they bombarded him with questions on why he said no to a date.

But when he was ready, Robbie had a lot of questions to answer.

…

Robbie sat against the bark of a tree at the place where Katherine was being buried. He had just given the eulogy and was now hiding out from Kat's family. They didn't seem to like that it was him who had given the speech as they said goodbye to someone that they all loved. Rick had told him before that they were just upset and they weren't really mad at him.

But he knew better.

Her whole family hated him for getting Katherine pregnant and getting her killed. It was fine with him. He hated himself too.

As he thought about her; as he thought about the memories he made in the past nine months, tears welded up in his eyes as he dropped his head into his lap. She would never see their beautiful daughter. She would never have a chance to live out her life like she told him she wanted to after Katelyn was born. She would never get to fulfill her dreams. And why? Because he was a murderer!

His phone rang, which made him jump back to attention. He didn't see any caller ID on his phone when he took it out. It appeared to be blank except for the wallpaper that he had: A picture of Tori holding his daughter, a smile on his friend's face.

Robbie brought the phone to his ear when he heard it ring again, confusion replacing any sadness that he had.

"Hello?"

"_Rob?_"

Robbie's eyes widened so much and he jumped up so fast that the squirrels up in the tree above him fell from the branch they were on. They tossed an acorn at him, but he didn't register it. He only registered the voice on the other end of the phone. A voice that he missed so much. A voice that haunted his dreams. A voice that belonged to the mother of his child.

Katherine Wilson.

End of Chapter 8 of Little Secret

Robbie's going crazy.

I'm back on board with updates for this story.

Kinda short but we'll have longer chapters from now on. I promise.

Trina's gonna make an appearance next time and cause some trouble for Tori and Robbie's gonna have a conversation with an old love interest.

Next Time: Conversations


End file.
